A typical LCD mainly comprises components such as a liquid crystal panel, a backlight source, a display panel and the like. When displaying an image, the backlight source of the LCD emits light, and then the emitted light passes through the liquid crystal panel to display the image, such that a user can view the image.
A conventional LCD has just one display panel, which means the image can only be displayed on this display panel. However, the demands of users may be various, for example, when a user A is watching a movie, a user B might want to watch a sport match. Therefore, different display panels are required to meet the demands of individual users. In this case, other than meeting the demands of different users by using two individual LCDs, a possible implementation is to attach two modules (each of which comprises a liquid crystal panel and a backlight source) together to realize dual-side display. However, such an implementation requires two liquid crystal panels and two backlights, which makes the cost high.